writing_by_the_seafandomcom-20200213-history
Fanfiction Reference One
This is a reference and explanation for characters appearing in the fanfiction that I'm working on. It is incomplete. Regulations on Dragons (This set of laws specifically refers to dragon abilities and the beings themselves.) The following, if broken, can result in jail time: # Moonborn NightWings can only be hatched below moonlight under the Head Pyrrhian Government's verbal and written permission, given that the parents and/or guardians meet the qualifications. # Fireborn, Venomborn, and Iceborn dragons from any tribe must be kept under discrete watch constantly, and may be given animus protection if such a dragon is available by the Head Pyrrhian Government. # Animus dragons must be kept under surveillance and may only use their powers with the Head Pyrrhian Government's permission, if ever. # Enchanted objects must be turned in respectively. # Starting fires, using immense amounts of frost, or other natural weapons in public is considered a crime and may result in jail time depending on the situation. # NightWing and/or NightWing hybrid saliva may not contaminant any food that will be served to other tribes in restaurants, public areas, and situations involving business. # Hybrids must be registered to the Head Pyrrhia Government for specific records. # Keeping scavengers for a purpose other than domestic companionship requires explicit permission from one's Queen and King along with their own council. # Taking water from the SeaWing Kingdom is forbidden unless given permission by the Queen and King along with their own council. # Be advised, breaking any of the above rules can and will result in jail time. Resisting is not allowed. Current Leadership and Royalty (In this era Pyrrhia is ruled by a central government, with each Queen and King from each respective tribe taking part in it. The throne is now passed down to the eldest dragonet once their parents step down or pass away.) (The following list does not include fanon tribes, but such do exist.) MudWings Ruled by Queen Aspen and King Alligator. Aspen was originally a farm girl until being married off to the much more noble Alligator, and both are kind and outgoing. They currently have three sons and a much younger daughter (Swamp, Thicket, Nettle, and Posey) who all want the throne equally, despite Swamp being the elder brother by about three and a half minutes. Aspen has no siblings, while Alligator's two sisters died due to a disease during dragonethood. All of the dragonets are, much unlike their parents, snarky, rude, and demanding, with Posey surely developing the same personality as her three selfish older brothers. SandWings The SandWing throne is solely ruled by King Cobra, who took on the responsibilities only months ago when his parents both died in a sudden storm. He is still a teenager, and with no immediate relatives, is off on his own. His only guide are the castle's staff, who think that the dragon is unfit to be a ruler despite him being kind and smart. Cobra's current goal is to bring peace and calm back to his Kingdom, and is in no rush to find a mate. SkyWings The SkyWings are currently ruled by Queen Kesiya, who is currently dating a female RainWing named Paradise. Her only sibling is Prince Igneous, who is expected to carry on the bloodline. Both are laid back and charismatic. SeaWings Strong and serious rulers Queen Dolphin and King Deep are clearly unimpressed by their two daughters. Princess Archipelago is a high school dropout on the run with warrants strapped to her back, while younger sibling Princess Pelican has a personality that doesn't scream "SeaWing Royalty" at all. Deep's power-hungry sister Jewel is looking for a throne of her own, and despises her brother's wife and daughters. RainWings The RainWing Royal line is currently a jumbled mess. Queen Madara had originally dated a SeaWing author named Denim, who she soon realized was an uncommitted cheater. Her poor choices resulted in her hybrid daughter May, who in herself feels like an accident and a freak. Several years later Madara married a RainWing named Ecuador, who is an odd and goofy photographer, and the two had a bubbly and outgoing dragonet named Bliss. Currently neither dragonets have a strong desire for the throne, and May has another half-sister named Saga, who is a NightWing-SeaWing hybrid through Denim. The family is nonetheless happy. IceWings Queen Slate and King Blizzard are as dull and boring as IceWings can get. Their views on society are simple, war serious and avoidable if careful, and anything else is always struck down with a long speech full of complex vocabulary. Their only dragonet Princess Frost is stuck-up and snotty, but according to her parents, she's a good enough heir. NightWings Ruled by Queen Midnight, a demanding and impatient dragoness who lives with her only offspring, Prince Darklight. She mated with a noble then immediately dumped him, only wanting a dragonet. Darklight is insecure, socially awkward, and too often skittish and paranoid, having been deprived of interaction for most of his life while being taught by an abusive scholar. He only trusts Interstellar and Eventide, having known them all his life, and doesn't have a strong desire to take the throne.